


A Woman's Rage

by Miss_M



Category: Giselle (Ballet)
Genre: Anger, Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: A woman’s rage has no place.





	A Woman's Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



> I own nothing.

A woman’s rage has no place.  
Her choices are poor and few,  
An angry woman has no need for grace.

Whatever heart she had is gone without trace,  
What’s left is diamond-hard and ever-new.  
A woman’s rage has no place.

Once she laughed and had a lovely face,  
In the long night after death, she kept only what is true.  
An angry woman has no need for grace.

A bride, a saint, or something to unlace:  
None of those fit her, so she grew.  
A woman’s rage has no place.

No time for regret – her death is a race  
To harry men’s hearts and strike them through.  
An angry woman has no need for grace.

No softness belongs in this wild space,  
Where she dances the cull, where rustles the yew.  
A woman’s rage has no place.  
An angry woman has no need for grace.


End file.
